When it's over
by Life is boring MY life isnt
Summary: What happens when Aerrow finds a refuge who claims she's from the future... thier furture... R&R please. next chapter wont be posted until i get at least three reviews. ALERT! THIS FIC HAS BEEN MOVED! check wierdrocks. for updates. thank you


Her hair was all over the place and she had scars on her arms and face from the explosion. There were rips in her clothing and she was covered in black soot. Kind of reminded him of Pipper, she looked a little like her too. Aerrow picked up the small girl and put her on the back of his Skimmer, Radaar screeching nervously. "Calm down, Radaar." He rubbed his co-pilot's ears. The Storm Hawk looked around for anyone or anything. "She might've gotten shot off her Skimmer." He went back to The Condor.

"How did recon… go…" Pipper rushed over to her captain as he came into the airship. "Who…" "I donno." He picked up the girl on the back of his Skimmer and carried her to a table. "Hey guys… who's she?" Finn came over. "Kinda looks like Pipper." "She does not… now that you mention it, she does kinda look like me." Piper said, Aerrow setting her down on a chair. "Maybe she's related to you, I think she might've been shot off a Skimmer, but there weren't any wreckage near by." Aerrow said. "I'll get her some water, and I think Stork might have some smelling salts, Finn, go get him." Pipper instructed, leaving to go get the water.

"Are you sure about this? She might have a deadly disease of some kind, or she could be a spy or…" "Stork." Pipper turned to him. "Yes?" "Stuff it, will ya?" She held a small vile of smelling salts below their guest's nose and she slowly stirred.

"Aw, my head." She held her head and she sat up. "Where am I…" She looked around at The Storm Hawks; all of which were crowded around her. "Back up, will ya, I can't breath." "Oh, sorry." Aerrow said, they all stepped back. She looked around at them. "Oh, hey, I found this next to you…" Aerrow took out a small, round leather patch, it was covered with soot. "Thanks, I'm Amy by the way." She whipped off the patch, revealing the emblem of the Storm Hawks. "Hey, where'd you get that…" Suddenly, Amy jumped up and screamed. "What?! Who! How! Where?!" Finn yelled. "I just realized who you guys ARE!" Amy screamed. "It worked it really WORKED!" She yelled. "What worked?" "I can't believe this! They said it couldn't be done! Ha! Showed them!" She said pacing the floor. Aerrow looked over at they others, who all swirled their fingers next to their heads and made bazaar faces. "Um, Amy." "What?" She looked up. "Oh, right, well, what happened was, I figured how to use a series of different crystals to travel through time! Cool, huh?" The Storm Hawks looked at each other. "She's crazy!" Finn whispered. Piper had her brow furrowed, could it be possible? To time travel… "Actually, maybe not." She stated. "Ha!" Amy yelled from behind them. "What? Piper, are you INSANE?!" Finn exclaimed. "How else does she have our emblem? She could be a future Storm Hawk!" "Or a crazed fan of the old Storm Hawks." Stork stated. "Or a distant cousin or Aerrow's." Finn said, but was only glared at in return. "Yeah, you're right." They all turned back to Amy, who had been listening the whole time. "I'm not crazy! And I will PROVE IT!" "How?" Junco asked, a confused look on his face. "Ummm…" The girl's face lit up. "You're Junco, the strongman, you're Piper, the specialist, Stork, the helmsman, Finn, the marksman, and Radaar!" She surprised the little blue creature. "Aerrow's co-pilot." She then turned to Aerrow. "And you and Aerrow, a Sky Knight and the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks. The greatest of all Sky Knights led them, but he was betrayed…" "By who?" Finn yelled. "Don't interrupt, by The Dark Ace, _duh_." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That doesn't prove anything." Aerrow said. "Yeah, you could be a crazed fan!" Stork stated, sticking by his theory. "If that's the case, I'd be glad to give you an autograph." Finn grinned. "Yeah, no." Amy said. "Well _I_ believe her." Piper said, getting behind her. "I have more proof!" Amy yelled. "What is it?" "When you first went to register with the Sky Knight Council, you were turned away because you were too young, and after words Piper said these exact words- "I just wish people would take us seriously, we're not just kids. We have the skills, we have the gear…"" The team's jaw dropped. "And then Finn said, "We have Finn!" She smiled as the teens before her huddled together to discus them in astonishment. "I did say that, I remember." Piper stated, beaming. "She could've been there, eaves dropping." Stork said, still skeptical. "That's really all the proof I need." Aerrow said. "What about you guys?" "I believe her." "Sure." "I was right." Piper smirked. "I reserve the right to remain skeptical." Stork said.

They turned back to Amy. "Okay, assuming you're telling the truth, how do you get back?" Aerrow asked. "Well… all I need is a few crystals."


End file.
